This invention relates to a nutritional supplement composition, more particularly, to a nutritional supplement composition that is intended to benefit cardiovascular health via aiding in preventing, delaying the onset of and/or slowing the progression of atherosclerosis and coronary heart disease (CHD), and to a method for aiding in preventing, delaying the onset of and/or slowing the progression of atherosclerosis and CHD by administration of the nutritional supplement composition to an individual.
According to the 1996 American Heart Association statistical summary, 42% of all deaths in America are from some form of cardiovascular disease. Since cardiovascular disease is the leading cause of death in the United States and many other developed countries, it is not surprising that heart specialists and physicians in general arc frequently asked to provide advice concerning nutritional factors that may aid in preventing, delaying the onset of and/or slowing the progression of atherosclerosis and CHD.
The use of vitamin and mineral supplements in one's diet is well established. Specifically, vitamin and mineral supplements heretofore devised and used for the purpose of providing daily nutrients are known to consist basically of familiar, predictable and obvious combinations. While many of the known supplements are adequate to fulfil their objectives, few have been specifically composed for improving cardiovascular health via aiding in preventing, delaying the onset of and/or slowing the progression of atherosclerosis and coronary heart disease.
A number of synthetic drug formulations are available to maintain and benefit cardiovascular health or to treat or prevent atherosclerosis and coronary heart disease. Clofibrate, Gemfibrozil, Questran, Colestipol and HMG CoA reductase inhibitors arc a few examples of synthetic drugs prescribed for decreasing cholesterol and triglyceride levels. All of the above-mentioned drugs have significant potential for side effects which include nausea, hepatic dysfunction, bone marrow suppression, gastrointestinal discomfort, heartburn, diarrhea, constipation, etc.
Aspirin is known to decrease platelet aggregation, reduce the incidence of transient ischemic attacks, ameliorate a myocardial infarction, and has been used as a prophylactic agent for these purposes. Aspirin, however, is known to have a variety of undesirable side effects. For example, aspirin can contribute to formation of gastric ulcers. At higher doses, patients may experience tinnitus, decreased hearing and vertigo. In addition, patients with hemophilia are particularly susceptible to serious side effects of aspirin.
Given the above problems, there remains a need for a nutritional supplement that contains naturally occurring ingredients which can by design provide specific nutritional elements that available studies have shown provide potential benefit in preventing, delaying the onset of and/or slowing the progression of atherosclerosis and coronary heart disease. The nutritional supplement of the invention is also expected to provide these benefits without anticipation of untoward side effects.